Heroes Forever: The New Resolution
Heroes Forever: The New Resolution is an upcoming 2017 superhero film based on the novel, Heroes Forever: The New Beginning by Rita Christensen. A sequel to the first film, ''Heroes Forever: The New Beginning'', it is the second installment in the ''Heroes Forever'' film series, which is a spin off of the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film series, the film stars Anthony Keyvan, Rowan Blanchard, Mika Abdalla, Marcus Scribner, Chloe Csengery, Noah Ryan Scott, Lisa Black and Greyson Chance and Jeremy Piven. This marks the acting debut of Greyson Chance. The original cast from the previous film series - Blake Brown, Amy Tammie, Ben Linkin and Barbara Blue - will all return for the sequel reprising their roles as Danny, Rebecca, Alec and Naudia, respectively as well as for the last three films. Brooke Timer will also be returning as Salma White, aka Dr. Catwoman, a dead sister of the new heroes' nemesis Joseph, well known to be the original heroes' nemesis. Filming began on April 2016. It is scheduled for a November 10, 2017 worldwide release. The third film, Heroes Forever: The War Zone, will be divided into two parts with Part 1 set to be released on November 9, 2018 and Part 2 set for November 15, 2019. Cast *Anthony Keyvan as Devin Gorden, Brooke's brother (son of Danny and Rebecca) being chosen as a superhero. His significant color is Red, who is Danny's replacement. *Rowan Blanchard as Brooke Gorden, Devin's sister (daughter of Danny and Rebecca) being chosen as a superhero. Her significant color is Pink, who is Rebecca's replacement. *Marcus Scribner as Kurtis Gutzwiller, Erica's brother (son of Alec and Naudia) being chosen as a superhero. His significant color is Blue, who is Alec's replacement. *Mika Abdalla as Erica Gutzwiller, Kurtis's sister (daughter of Alec and Naudia) being chosen as a superhero. Her significant color is Yellow, who is Cory's replacement. *Noah Ryan Scott as Kyle Berning, Kayla's brother (son of Cory and Stephanie), Devin and Kurtis' best friend being chosen as a superhero. His significant color is Black, who is Jaquille's replacement. *Chloe Csengery as Kayla Berning, Kyle's sister (daughter of Cory and Stephanie), Brooke and Erica's best friend chosen as assistant for the heroes. She is chosen as the new mentor of the heroes, who happens to be replacement of Naudia. *Lisa Black as Alice Kingston, Hunter's wife and now assistant of Jane Hoop Elementary, after Mrs. Bella Watson's retirement. *Greyson Chance as Hunter Suggs, Mayor of Cincinnati and now owner of the superheroes Jane Hoop Elementary, after Mayor James Watson's retirement. *Jeremy Piven as Joseph White / Wolfman, Catwoman's brother who seeks on revenge on destroying the original heroes' children. He is happen to be mentally ill, and is in prison for quite some time for murder. *Heather Graham as Chloe White / Miss Mysterious, wife of Joseph. She supports him on wanting to destroy the original heroes, who will be absent for the film, on killing her husband's sister Catwoman. *Chris O'Donnell as Mark O'Neil / Spyman, Joseph's best friend, who supports him on wanting revenge on the new heroes' parents, who killed Joseph's sister. *Blake Brown as Danny Gorden, Devin and Brooke's father, who is a retired original member of Jane Hoop Elementary known as the leader. *Amy Tammie as Rebecca Gorden, Danny's wife, Devin and Brooke's mother, who is a retired original member of Jane Hoop Elementary. *Ben Linkin as Alec Gutzwiller, Danny and Rebecca's brother-in-law, father of Erica and Kurtis, who is a retired original member of Jane Hoop Elementary. *Barbara Blue as Naudia Gutzwiller, Alec's wife, Danny's cousin, Rebecca's sister-in-law, mother of Kurtis and Erica, who is a retired original member of Jane Hoop Elementary. *Brandon Simpson as Cory Berning, the original heroes' good friend, Kayla and Kyle's father, who is a retired original Jane Hoop Elementary member. *Bloom Dee as Jaquille Short, the original heroes' good friend, who is a retired original Jane Hoop Elementary member. *Anna Johnson as Stephanie Berning, the original heroes' friend, Cory's wife, Kayla and Kyle's mother, who is a retired original Jane Hoop Elementary member. *Kiersey Clemons as Tanya Williams, Jaquille's girlfriend. *Brooke Timer as Salma White, Wolfman's deceased sister, known to be the original heroes' nemesis. Casting On September 2014, it was rumored that Blake Brown, Ben Linkin and Amy Tammie may return for the spin-off. But in on September 15, 2014, Brown responds that he is "unsure" if the company wants him back. It was also rumored that their characters are expecting to appear in at least some parts of the films in the series. It was confirmed in December 2015 that Brown will be returning as his character Danny for the sequels, as well as Amy Tammie as Rebecca, Ben Linkin as Alec and Barbara Blue as Naudia for the last two films. On February 2016, it was rumored that actor Logan Lerman will be appearing in the film as his character Kirk Waters. Also in February 10, 2016, Brandon Simpson and Bloom Dee will reprise their roles for the film. Brooke Timer confirms that she will reprise her role as a dead character Salma White aka Dr. Catwoman. Production Development A spin-off series was confirmed secrectly by Christensen on June 2014 to be in the works. She admits that the series will be based on her own spin-off book, Heroes Forever: The New Beginning. It was confirmed that the spin-off will be a trilogy. Film distributor Paramount Pictures dated the first film to be released on November 11, 2016. This film has confirmed a November 10, 2017 release date, and third and final for November 9, 2018. The series will be more of a sequel/spin-off series from the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film series. The franchise will be based on the series spin-off, Jane Hoop Elementary: The New Heroes taking place about ten years after the events from Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2, focusing on teenagers, who happen to be children of the original superheroes before they were born, defending the world. It was revealed that the enemy will be the brother of late sister Dr. Catwoman, the original heroes' enemy, who is trying to kill the heroes as to take revenge for the heroes who retired by destroying their kids. Producers of the original film series, Derek Todd and Drake Jones both decided to come back and work on Christensen's project. Jones admits "Rita's plans is completely brilliant". Christen also got involved being producer for the film, making it the debut of working for films. Gary Ross, who directs the last four Hoop films, confirms that he will be directing the film Filming The original cast members from the first film will all reprise their roles as the Jane Hoop Elementary superheroes. Filming for the film is originally scheduled to begin in mid June 2016. Shooting is expected to take place in Cincinnati, Ohio. Rita Christensen confirmed that filming has already began filming starting April 1, 2016. It took place in Cincinnati, Ohio. Most of the action sequences for the film will be filmed on a green screen. Other places are also filmed in Oakwood, Missouri, where a scene of Morphin the Power from fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' films, will be seen in the film. Filming is expected to be finish around November or December 2016. Release Heroes Forever: The New Resolution will be released nationwide on November 10, 2017 one year after the release of ''Heroes Forever: The New Beginning''. The film will have a 3D and IMAX release as well. Sequel A third installment of the Heroes Forever trilogy is scheduled for a November 9, 2018 release. It was rumored that it may be split into two separated films, just like the final installment of the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film series, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush''. However on April 12, 2016, it was confirmed that the third and final film will be divided into two separate films just like the original series, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush with ''Part 1'' and ''Part 2''. Part 1 of the final Heroes Forever film is scheduled for a November 15, 2019 release, followed by Part 2 of the final Heroes Forever film scheduled for a November 13, 2020 release. It was revealed that Christensen has already completed the script for the third film, and production was expected to begin in mid 2017. It was revealed that the third film will be made into two films and named with a working title Heroes Forever: The War Zone - Part 1 and Heroes Forever: The War Zone - Part 2. References # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - To Be Made Into Two Movies. Wiki News. Retrieved July 1, 2009. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part II - Release Dates. Retrieved October 12, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Final 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Film won't be in 3D. Wiki News. Retreived October 8, 2010. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 44 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 43 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 42 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 41 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 36 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 34 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 30 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 7, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 27 Days # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 18 Days. Wiki News. Retreived July 27, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 15 Days. Wiki News. Retreived July 27, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 5 Days. Wiki News. Retreived July 27, 2011. # ^ Original Jane Hoop Elementary Characters Returning For Movie Spin-Off Series Sequels. Retrieved January 16, 2016. # ^ Lisa Black Will Star in the Heroes Forever franchise, Jane Hoop Elementary spin-off. Retrieved January 16, 2016. # ^ Greyson Chance Will Star in First Blockbuster Film, the Jane Hoop Elementary Spin-Off. Retrieved January 16, 2016. # ^ Cast of the Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Characters. Retrieved January 16, 2016. # ^ Jeremy Piven Will Play Lead Villain in the Jane Hoop Elementary Spin-Off. Retrieved January 16, 2016. # ^ Hilary Swan Will Star in Jane Hoop Elementary Spin-Off. Retrieved January 16, 2016. # ^ Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Begins Filming. January 16, 2016. # ^ The First Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Trailer Debuts! Retrieved January 16, 2016. # ^ Heroes Forever 2 Gets New Title. Retrieved January 30, 2016. # ^ Heroes Forever 2 Will Be in 3D and Imax in 2017! Retrieved January 30, 2016. # ^ Blake Brown Talks Reuniting With Original Jane Hoop Elementary Cast Members in Series Spin-Off Films. Retrieved January 30, 2016. # ^ Second Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Teaser Poster Released. Retrieved January 30, 2016. # ^ Check Out the First Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Featurette Behind the Scenes Look! Retrieved January 30, 2016. # ^ Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Wraps Up Filming! Retrieved January 30, 2016. # ^ Will Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Be 2016's Highest-Grossing Film At The Box Office? Retrieved January 31, 2016. # ^ The most anticipated films of 2016. Retrieved January 31, 2016. # ^ New Heroes Forever: The New Beginning Trailer To Be Released During Commercial Break for Super Bowl 50? Retrieved January 31, 2016. # ^ Filming For Heroes Forever: The New Resolution Begins in July 2016! Retrieved February 10, 2016. # ^ Logan Lerman Returning in Jane Hoop Elementary Spin Off Sequel? Retrieved February 10, 2016. # ^ Brandon Simpson Returning in Jane Hoop Elementary Spin-Off! Retrieved February 10, 2016. # ^ Bloom Dee Returning in Jane Hoop Elementary Spin-Off. Retrieved February 10, 2016. External links *''Heroes Forever: The New Resolution'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:2017 films Category:Superhero films Category:2010s superhero films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:American children's films Category:Sequel films